Closer To You
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: *Maze Runner/Twilight Crossover Fic* Adopted brothers Newt and Thomas McKinney has just lost their parents under mysterious circumstances and have been forced to move their lives to Forks, Washington to start over. Newt finds that he's captured the attention of a certain blonde vampire as Thomas finds himself caught in the legends of La Push. *Newt/Rosalie Mating Fic*
1. Chapter 1

Closer To You Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! After creating Maiden Of the Wolves I decided that when I was finished with it I would take it up a notch and do something that not many have done. This is a crossover fic with Maze Runner characters entering the Twilight universe. It's gonna be pretty crazy so we'll see how it works. All I ask is that you keep the faith and hopefully it'll turn out to be a good story. Theme song for this chapter is Army of Me by Christina Aguilera.

Love you all!

Newt stared out the window as Eminem blasted through his noise cancelling headphones.

The rain was mercilessly pounding down on the road to Forks, Washington making him mentally groan at how it was just their luck to get caught in the storm on moving day.

Bobbing his head along to the other pounding beat that came from the particularly angry song that came out of his iPod, he tore his gaze away from the depressing weather and glanced over at Thomas who had been silent the whole way since they packed up and left Port Angeles.

Thomas spared him a second of his time as he slid his eyes over to his brother but quickly looked away when he was caught by Newt.

"You alright bro?"

He asked quietly but found that his voice practically echoed through the metal prison that was leading him far away from everything he had ever known.

Thomas's mouth formed a thin line as he shook his head before turning off onto the exit for Forks.

"What do you think? Our parents were murdered two days ago and now we're emancipated and moving to this Godforsaken town."

He grit out making Newt fall silent once again.

Thinking back over the last two days, he felt his heart clench as he reached in his backpack and pulled out the newspaper clipping that he kept with him always.

 **Port Angeles Crime Report:**

 **Double Homicide tears apart young family!**

 **March 4** **th** **2010**

 **Marlene McKinney, (age 41) and her husband Donald McKinney, (age 52) were found laying a pool of their own blood on the kitchen floor of their home with their throats slit and all blood drained from their bodies. Police are puzzled by the gashes and small marks on their necks and say it may have been caused by an animal attack. The couple leaves behind two sons, Thomas McKinney, (age 17) and Newton McKinney, (age 17). The investigation is still open and if you have any information please call the Port Angeles police department as soon as possible.**

Thomas smacked the clipping out of Newt's hand making Newt look over and send a glare his way.

"What the fuck Tom? I know you were the one who found them but I was just as affected if not more than you were. Besides, this is the only thing we have to remember them by."

He said as his voice cracked while hot wet tears fell from his eyes.

Thomas's expression softened when he saw that he had hurt his brother and pulled over on the side of the road and turned to the young blonde.

"Newt, I'm sorry. I know that you think that all that you have left of them is that fucking scrap of paper, but that's not true. You always have them in your heart and we can keep their memory alive. Mom and Dad never would've wanted us to be like this. Leaving town was the best thing we could've done. Mom and Dad even wrote in their wills that they wanted us to be emancipated in the event that they died. Just remember, it's us together. We're brothers. We're going to get through this together, I promise."

He said gently as he reached over and pulled his brother into a tight hug which he returned eagerly.

As Newt's head lay against his brother's shoulder he remembered back when he was 4 and was adopted by the McKinney's.

When he was six, the family had adopted Thomas and the two had instantly become inseparable.

Newt had been adopted internationally from London, England and Thomas had been adopted within the United States from Texas.

Despite their different backgrounds they lived as a happy family for years all until that fateful day two days ago.

Newt was walking home with friends and decided to stop off at the diner that was popular with all the local kids.

Thomas had told him that he would meet him at home and took off towards their house.

Newt didn't even know anything had happened until he walked home and found the police covering every inch of their property and street.

He was ushered over to a waiting ambulance that held his brother who was going in and out of shock.

The police had told him that his parents had been murdered and Thomas was the one who found them.

The whole way to the hospital Newt held Thomas close as he sobbed uncontrollably.

The day after, their parent's wills were read and the state of Washington granted them emancipation just as their parent's wished.

But with one condition.

They had to leave their home in Port Angeles and move to their parent's birth place of Forks, Washington.

So with heavy hearts, the two orphaned boys held tight to each other as they left behind their old life to start a new one in the small town in the foothills of the mountains.

Newt was jarred out of his memories as Thomas pulled back and gave him a small smile before starting the car and heading into town.

And it ended just like that.

The memories and the heart to heart with his brother had disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Giving a heavy sigh, Newt readjusted his headphones over his ears and turned his music up loud.

As he looked past the window pane and into the town, he found himself wondering, what the small town of Forks, Washington would hold for him.

Little did he know a tall, pale blonde woman was carrying her groceries back to her car, and as soon as the McKinney family car passed her; her groceries crashed to the ground as she looked down the street where the car that held her future disappeared down.


	2. Chapter 2

Closer To You Chapter 2

It had been two hours since Newt and Thomas had arrived at their new home.

It was a small cape cod in the residential side of town and the boys had quickly unloaded the few possessions that they had brought with them before splitting off for some time to themselves.

Newt was up in his room with his headphones on while he stared out the window at his new backyard.

The house definitely needed work, that's for sure.

There were cobwebs everywhere and the backyard was severely overgrown.

Just then a knock sounded on the front door making him groan in frustration.

Who on earth was coming around when they've only been here for two bloody hours?

Taking the steps two at a time, he took his headphones off his ears and made his way over to the front door where whoever it was had been pounding away.

When he opened the door he was fully prepared to shout at them that they needed to go away but what he found made him raise an eyebrow instead.

A plain looking girl was standing on his doorstep with a plate of cookies with a hesitant smile.

She had long brown hair and big brown eyes and he would've said she was beautiful if she hadn't been so plain.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he looked down at her with a confused expression.

The girl's smile faltered and she looked up at him like a deer in headlights obviously not expecting his bluntness.

"Hi…um my name's Bella Swan and I live next door. I thought I'd bring you a house warming gift." She stuttered as she held the plate of cookies out like a peace offering.

He was at a loss at what to do.

Tom was always the one who went out of his way to make friends, not him.

Shifting his weight from one side to the other, he realized that she was still standing there waiting for some type of answer.

Deciding that he should probably say something, he awkwardly held the door open and ushered her inside.

Taking the plater of cookies from her hand, he set them down on the coffee table and gestured to the sitting area.

"Thanks, would you like to sit down?" He said cursing himself at how insecure he sounded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said as she made her way over to the couch.

Just as she was about to reach the couch she bumped her knee on the coffee table spilling the cookies everywhere, smashed the plate into pieces and managed to fall face first on the edge of the rug.

A string of curses spilled from his lips as he rushed over and tried to pick her up off the floor.

"Ow…" She winced making him look down at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked before he grimaced at his choice of a British pet name.

He watched as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and examined a deep gash that was bleeding everywhere.

Newt froze as he paled and started to stumble away from her.

Blood. The one thing that he feared most in life.

It had started when he saw his parent's mutilated bodies.

In that moment he knew he could never see another drop of blood without thinking of them.

Bella looked up at him with an annoyed look. "Well are you gonna help me or not?" She said as he shook his head hard and took another step back.

"I need to go to the hospital! Come on you need to take me!" She whined wither her eyes all wide and pitiful looking.

Newt's heart dropped out of his chest at the fact that he still couldn't drive so he couldn't help her at all.

So he shook his head making her glare harshly at him.

"Fine I'll just bleed to death while I drive myself." She growled as she stormed over to the front door.

It was right at that moment that Thomas decided to come home making his heart leap for joy.

Thomas was holding a bag of groceries but immediately set it down as he took in the situation that he had just walked into.

Eyeing the glass, blood, cookies and the injured brunette that was glaring at him he went with the best thing he could think of.

"Who are you?" He questioned as her eyes became wide and she gave him the same deer in the headlights look that she had given his brother.

"Bella…Swan. I live next door." She stammered making him look over at his brother who was turning positively green.

He quirked an eyebrow at him as Newt mouthed the word "Blood."

Thomas's eyes lit up in recognition before he turned and gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm Thomas and that's my brother Newt and I don't know what happened here but I think I'd like to drive you to the hospital so you can get some stitches for that."

He said as he pointed at her arm.

Bella's face lit up as she nodded. "Thanks, Thomas. I'll tell you what happened in the car." She said as she shot one last glare over at Newt who cringed as she stormed out of the house.

Thomas sighed and looked over at him with a worried look. "Are you alright? Don't worry I'll handle this. Just try and calm down okay?"

Isaac nodded his head slightly and gave his brother a tired smile before Thomas smiled back and grabbed his car keys and followed Bella out the door.

As soon as the front door shut he looked around the room at the whole mess of destruction the brunette had caused.

Shaking himself out of his nightmarish flashbacks, he slowly began to clean up everything.

Great. Now the brunette is mad at him and wants to get with his brother.

He wasn't stupid. He had seen the look of complete awe and wonder on her face.

Huffing out an annoyed breath, he grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the glass and cookies that lay scattered in front of the couch.

"So much for a great start." He muttered as he put his headphones on and blocked out the rest of the world completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Closer To You Chapter 3

It was late by the time Thomas had gotten home from the hospital and Newt was already lying in bed when he knocked on his bedroom door.

"Hey. How are you?" Thomas asked gently as he came over to sit on the edge of his bed.

Newt shrugged and remained silent making Thomas roll his eyes and pluck one of Newt's headphones out of his ears making him glare at his older brother.

"I said, how are you?" Thomas asked again, this time a bit more firmly.

Newt sighed and shrugged again but this time with a quiet answer that followed.

"I'm fine. I didn't think that we'd have company so soon." He said as Thomas nodded in understanding.

A small smile lit up his face and Newt groaned knowing that Thomas had taken a liking to the plain girl that was Bella Swan.

"Well Bella says that she's sorry for scaring you. I told her about your…fear. She said she understands and that you don't need to worry. She doesn't plan on bleeding anymore in front of you." Thomas chuckled as Newt went red with embarrassment.

"Did you have to tell her?" Newt grit out as he watched his brother's smile instantly fall away.

Thomas scratched the back of his head awkwardly and looked anywhere but his brother's eyes. "I didn't know what else to do. She was upset and I needed some type of explanation for what happened." He said as Newt groaned and turned away from him.

Thomas sighed heavily and reached out a hand to place it on his shoulder making Newt jump a bit at the contact.

It was rare since the accident that he allowed anyone to touch him, not even Thomas.

"Newt, I'm sorry. Look the way you're feeling, you don't have to be ashamed or upset. Remember the doctors said that it would take time for your "fear" to go away." Thomas said calmly making Newt roll his eyes and shove his brother's hand away.

"I don't need you repeating what they said Thomas because I already know. I was there remember?" He growled making Thomas's shoulders slump in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do in this situation. Mom and dad were always better at dealing with your…issues than I was." Thomas said quietly making Newt's heart clench in his chest.

Ever since he had been little, Newt had been having trouble with anxiety and depression along with a general fear of socializing with others.

Thomas mentioning his parents was the worst thing he could do in that exact moment.

Deciding that he was finished with the conversation for that night, he slowly turned and looked up at his brother with the look that Thomas had become so used to receiving.

"I'm sorry, Tom but I think I need some time to myself now." He said quietly as Thomas nodded before beginning to reach out for him but then pulled back when he noticed the look of fear in Newt's eyes.

"I'll just let you get some sleep then." Thomas said quietly as Newt nodded, unable to meet his brother's concerned gaze.

"Thanks, Tom." He said as Thomas nodded and gave him one last look before leaving and shutting his bedroom door behind him.

Newt let out a string of curses and curled up into a ball on his bed while pulling at his blonde locks hard.

Why couldn't he let Thomas help him?

Why couldn't he let anyone help him?

Perhaps if he was able to let them in, let them know what he felt everything would be alright.

But he found himself shaking hard as another panic attack swept over his body making him let out a whimper of agony.

No. They couldn't know what it felt like to be like this.

Thomas deserved a happy life without a brother that cried himself to sleep every night.

The tremors wracked his thin frame for a few moments before he was able to breathe normally and shakily sit up.

Carefully he stumbled out of bed and over to his window seat that sat underneath the large windows looking out over the garden.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he hugged his knees to his chest as a few stray tears fell from his eyes.

This new life was already turning out to be a nightmare and he felt himself wishing that his parents were still alive so none of this would've happened.

He sat there staring up at the large crescent moon for what seemed like hours as his eyes began to feel heavy with impending sleep.

Sighing heavily he found that he was able to calm himself enough to lay back against the pillows next to the window and fall into a deep, restless sleep.

 _He was in a forest. He didn't know which forest but he stood alone amongst the massive trees looking in every direction as his heart pounded hard against his chest._

 _He heard what sounded like a wolf howl and then a chorus of wolves howl as he whipped his body around in circles trying to search for something._

 _He felt a wave of fear wash over him as a branch cracked behind him._

 _And then another and another._

 _He turned himself around quickly but it was too late. They had found him._

 _He didn't even get a chance to scream as a flash of what looked like red hair clouded his vision and a sharp pain went through his body before he fell to forest floor while everything faded into darkness._

 _The last thing he heard was a woman's cry. He thought as some type of afterthought that she had the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard._

 _The woman's sobs were the last thing he heard before the light washed over him again._

Newt flew up into a sitting position as his breath came out in heavy pants.

He felt sweat drip off of his forehead and his pajamas soak through with the coldness of the sweat that had accumulated on them.

His eyes scanned the darkness of his room and he saw that he was once again back in his new room, in his new house in the new life that he was now living.

The nightmare that he had moments before felt so real, so vivid.

Almost as if it had happened in real life.

He didn't know where it came from or why he could still hear the woman's voice sobbing next to him, but he could and it shook him to the core.

Taking deep breaths, he tried to stop his lungs from squeezing painfully and his mind from whirring to life.

He began to let out gasps as another panic attack rocked his body for the second time that night.

Holding tightly to his knees that were pressed against his chest, he rocked himself back and forth gently for a few moments before the panic attack subsided and he was able to breathe again.

He wiped his matted blonde hair off of his sweaty forehead and decided that a cold shower was needed after the events of the night.

Glancing at the clock, he cursed to himself quietly seeing that it was already 5:00 a.m.

He and Thomas needed to get up in about two hours for school and he had yet to get any sleep.

Shaking his head, he carefully got up from his window seat and made his way out into the hall and into the darkened bathroom that he shared with Thomas.

Flicking on the light, he almost let out a scream when he saw his appearance in the mirror.

His pale skin had become even paler, and dark rings had formed around his eyes making them look sunken in and unhealthy.

He knew that Thomas would be worried in the morning if he found out that he hadn't gotten any sleep, but Newt sighed knowing that he couldn't help it.

The nightmares were a thing that happened on a regular basis after the death of his parents and neither Thomas nor Newt could seem to control them by any means.

Sitting down onto the toilet, he leaned over the tub and turned on the water so it became freezing before he stripped out of his sweat soaked clothes and stepped under the freezing spray.

He let out a hiss of pain as the cold water hit him like a bunch of sharp needle points.

Taking some of the body wash that sat in a bottle on the side of the tub, he scrubbed his body clean of any evidence that remained from his hellish night.

Once he was clean, he turned off the water and stepped shakily out of the tub and onto the bath mat that was in front of him.

He dried himself off completely except for his stringy blonde hair which he let fall in a mess of sharp points in front of his eyes.

Knowing that he would have to wake up in a few hours for his first day of school at Forks High School, he made his way back into his room and into his small twin bed before curling up under the covers and falling into yet again another restless sleep.

The nightmares that had haunted him earlier had ceased to exist for the remainder of the night leaving him to sleep peacefully for the first time since he had arrived.

Little did he know, a certain blonde was wide awake doing her best to keep her mate's nightmares from reaching him for a second time that night.

As she stayed awake huddled in her sister's bed, she hoped and prayed that one day he would forgive her for the pain that their bond was putting him through.

One day, she promised; he would know who she was and little did they both know, that that day would come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Closer To You Chapter 4

Rosalie raked a hand through her now mussed up blonde hair as she watched the early morning sun peak over the forest on the horizon.

Alice had found her on her bedroom floor sobbing and knew exactly what had happened.

Her dear adopted sister was the only one who could see the nightmares and fears that wracked her already tired mind.

The fear of the red haired vampire finding her mate had shaken her to the core.

She and Alice were unsure if Victoria had actually found him or not, but either way they knew she would soon if she hadn't already.

Rosalie had known it was him in the silver car immediately when she felt him pass by earlier that day.

She had almost ran after the car and torn it apart so she could get closer to her mate.

Everyone had always thought that she would always be without a mate seeing as how she had shown no signs of having one over the three centuries that her and her adopted family had been together.

But she knew it was him and her mind whirred to life with a picture of his sculpted features and tousled blonde hair that hung neatly over his eyes.

His eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and reminded her of her mother's eyes long ago when she was still human.

She looked up and gave Alice a tired smile as she handed her another cup of tea and sat down on the porch swing beside her.

Rosalie let out a small sigh of happiness when Alice wrapped her arm around the tired blonde's shoulders.

It felt good to be loved. And she couldn't wait until she could feel the love that her mate would soon give her.

She had waited for over three centuries to find him and now that she had, her womb clenched almost painfully at the thought of being filled with his delicious seed.

Alice gave her a side glance as the smell of her arousal filled the air.

"Calm down there, Ros. He doesn't even know you exist yet and already you want to jump his bones." Alice teased as Rosalie shook herself out of her lust filled reverie.

Blushing hard, she opted to take a rather large sip of her tea making Alice chuckle at her sister's early morning antics.

"You're lucky that Gally hasn't found out about your little mate yet." Alice said knowing full well that Gally, Rosalie's twin brother already knew of the situation and wasn't happy about it in the slightest.

Rosalie nearly choked on her tea as she roughly set the cup back down onto the coffee table.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" She asked quietly as Alice shook her head.

She didn't need to tell him. He already knew.

He had found out when he had heard his dear sister moaning her lover's name in her sleep.

He had gone bright red with embarrassment and stormed out of the room letting Alice know that he now knew his sister was a soon to be mated vampire.

Gally and Alice had been mated for a good part of two centuries and it made Alice chuckle at the fact that she and Gally had reacted in almost the exact same way when they had first discovered one another.

Then again, it had only taken Gally hours to find and mate with her making her blush hard at the memories of their lusty first night together.

Rosalie gave her sister a disgusted look as Alice merely shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"You'll feel much better once he mates with you and you know that you two are now bonded for eternity." She said simply as Rosalie nodded slowly and looked back out over the now bright and foggy horizon.

The early morning fog seeped through their estate's yard as they watched the birds scatter throughout the forest.

"I'll feel much better once he knows I exist." Rosalie said quietly as Alice nodded in understanding.

Just because she and Gally had found each other and mated quickly didn't mean that it would happen the same way for her dear sister who seemed to be rather shy about the idea of approaching her new mate.

Knowing that she would probably have to take matters into her own hands, she nodded in understanding and gave her sister's shoulders a comforting squeeze before she stood and turned towards the porch door.

"You'll be alright, Ros. And so will he. Just remember, I can see both of you as clear as day." Alice said as Rosalie gave her a hesitant yet honest smile.

They had discovered that each of the Cullen siblings had a type of power that they could use to their advantage with humans.

Alice had the gift of seeing the future, Gally had the gift of messing with ones emotions, Edward had the gift of telepathy and reading other's thoughts and Rosalie they had yet to discover what her power was much to everyone's disappointment.

Alice and Gally hoped that once she was introduced to her mate that her gift would soon present itself.

Knowing that Rosalie introducing herself to her mate at school that day would be a slim to none chance, Alice made her way back inside to come up with a plan so the two mates would meet and fall for one another as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Newt was slowly blinking open his eyes as the early morning sun peeked through his window.

He could've sworn he felt a small pair of lips against the skin of his cheek a few moments ago.

But when his eyes had opened there was no one in the room except him.

Shrugging off the weird sensation, he went about getting ready for school as a certain blonde vampire eagerly waited his arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

Closer To You Chapter 5

A/N: Well hello everyone that is still reading this story! I am back as you all can see and I am so excited to be continuing this story just as we have been. So without further ado, let's go find our blondie vampy's. –MoonlitShadow

Newt sighed and adjusted the straps on his backpack for a third time in the past two minutes as he waited for Thomas to stop lecturing him. Thomas pulled into one of the many empty parking spaces in front of Forks High School and concluded their lengthy one sided discussion. "And if you ever need me during school, the school nurse has my schedule and cell number on file so you can have someone take you immediately to her okay?" He said as he gave his brother a look. Thomas rolled his eyes when he noticed that Newt had already put his ear buds back into his ears and was humming along to the current song that was blasting through them. "Alright. Let's get this day started." He muttered to himself and his brother who wasn't listening and pulled the keys from the ignition and grabbed his backpack before heading towards the large brick building.

Newt rolled his eyes and smirked as he watched Thomas huff in annoyance and swagger up the school's steps before disappearing inside its doors. "Well that solves one problem of the bloody day." He said to himself as he gave his brother a few seconds head start before he entered the school himself. He was unsure of whether anyone could tell that they were brothers, but from both of them being adopted he guessed not. What with one having a British accent and the other being plainly American it would be hard to tell he figured.

The thought made him smile happily and put a slight kick in his step as he made his way down the long hallway to the school's front office to grab his schedule for the day. Finally being able to separate himself from his brother during school would be a huge accomplishment for him and a much needed improvement. Making his way into the office, he nearly fell flat on his behind when a rather tall boy bumped into him. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" He cried out as he finally made himself stable on two feet. The boy quirked an eyebrow at him for a moment before shaking his head and leaving without a word. "Strange bloke…" Newt muttered as he watched the boy disappear down the hall. Shrugging to himself and hoisting the strap of his backpack higher onto his shoulder, he made his way over to the desk where the secretary sat and gave her his most stunning smile that charmed all women. "Hello ma'am. My name is Newt McKinney. I'm a new transfer student. I was hoping that my schedule was ready for pickup." He said politely as she smiled up at him with kind eyes. "Oh yes, your old school called about an hour ago and your guidance counselor set up a meeting with your new guidance counselor and the school psychologist for first thing this morning. After your meeting with them they can give you your schedule." She said kindly as Newt resisted the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. Great. Another counselor and another shrink type person trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He nodded in understanding and plastered on a fake smile as she gestured over to the row of chairs across from her in the office. "Please take a seat, Newt. I'll let them know you're here." She said as he nodded again and put his headphones back into his ears. Turning his music all the way up, he nodded his head to the beat and tuned out the word if only just for a few moments.

He was kind of surprised that even the front office knew to call him by his nickname of Newt instead of his real name Isaac. He scowled at the thought and figured that his old counselor must've let them in on the fact that he preferred to be called Newt. Shaking his head in dismay, he waited for a few moments before two women; one who looked to be in her early thirties and one that looked to be in her sixties came over to greet him with their own winning smiles. "Newt? My name is Dr. McBride. And this is my coworker Dr. Anderson. We're here to welcome you to our school." The younger one said in a gentle voice that Newt knew she only used to the ones that she referred to as "patients." Newt plastered on yet again another fake smile and pulled one ear bud out of his ear to greet them. "Hello, it's a pleasure." He said trying to make his voice sound as calm as possible. Really he was freaking out at the fact two new counselors would now be watching his every move.

"Please come with us. We'd love to get to you know you better before we get you settled with your schedule." The older one named Dr. Anderson said. Newt nodded and got up to follow them to an office in the back of the room with the sign on the door reading "Dr. McBride guidance counselor. Dr. Anderson psychologist." Well that settles that mystery…He thought to himself as he entered the small room and took a seat in one of the four chairs that were set out in a circle. "Now Newt, your old guidance counselor told us a little bit about what brought you and your brother, Thomas was it, here to our little town of Forks." Dr. McBride said gently still using that one that Newt knew all too well. He nodded but opted to stay silent wondering exactly what had been said about them.

Dr. Anderson stayed standing and pulled a manila folder out of a file cabinet on the other side of the room before taking a seat in front of him. Opening it, she scanned the pages and looked up at him with a way too kind to be real smile. "So they say that you have some issues that may need to be addressed while you're with us here, correct?" She said in a matter of fact tone catching Newt off guard for the first time since his arrival. He shrugged and sat up a bit straighter wondering where this line of questioning was going. "I guess. I don't know." He answered as she nodded and glanced over at Dr. McBride who was now apparently taking notes on their conversation. "I see. Well seeing as how you may need a bit of extra help to get through the school day, we'd like to take this opportunity to pair you with another student who can act like a sort of buddy for you to pal around with." Dr. Anderson said with a knowing smile which Newt merely looked at in horror. A student buddy? What the hell was this woman talking about? This was much worse than he thought. "What do you mean, buddy?" He asked as the word brought a sense of distaste to him. Dr. Anderson nodded in understanding and flipped through the manila folder one more time before closing it all together.

"Because you seem to suffer from some bouts of anxiety, we figured it might be nice for you to already have a friend on your first day." She said simply as she exchanged another look with Dr. McBride who nodded in agreement and mirrored her fake smile. Newt began to feel his throat starting to close up and his stomach become a bit queasy. What exactly did they tell this other student about him? What did they already know by now? The thought of someone other than his brother knowing about what happened made him scared and very nervous. Dr. Anderson and Dr. McBride watched his reaction carefully before Dr. McBride scribbled yet another observation down onto her notepad that he knew he wasn't supposed to see. "Why don't we introduce Newt to our good friend who's one of our star students here in the student buddy program?" Dr. Anderson said to Dr. McBride who nodded excitedly and gave him a reassuring smile before dropping her notepad on her seat and getting up to open the office door. There on the other side of the door stood a rather large boy with sharp features and dirty blonde hair cut into a crew cut. His arms were crossed over his chest but he immediately put on a happy face for the doctors as soon as he entered the room. "Dr. McBride, Dr. Anderson. Good to see you." He said happily as Dr. McBride patted him on the shoulder and gestured for him to sit down. "Gally! It's good to see you as well. I trust you're doing alright these days?" Dr. Anderson asked as Gally nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, very well. My sister and I are adjusting really well to school now." He said as he gave her a bright smile. Dr. Anderson nodded and gestured over to Newt who was watching them with a mix of horror and fascination at the same time. "Gally, I want you to meet our newest transfer student and newest addition to the buddy program, Isaac Newton. He likes to be called Newt though if I'm not mistaken." She said as she sent him a questioning glance to which he nodded in confirmation. Gally nodded and held out his large hand for Newt to shake which he took hesitantly in his own. "It's nice to meet you, Newt. My name's Gally. My sister and I were the transfer students before you." He said as he gave Newt's hand a tight squeeze and gave him a knowing look. Newt thought he saw something flash across Gally's eyes but figured he must be mistaken since it disappeared almost as soon as it had come.

"It's a pleasure." He repeated to the larger boy making Dr. Anderson and Dr. McBride glance at each other. Dr. Anderson shrugged and nodded with a smile. "Good enough for me, then. Newt, Gally will be escorting you to all of your classes today and you can sit with him and his sister at lunch, alright? He'll take good care of you, won't you Gally?" She said as the boy nodded again and sent Newt a reassuring smile. Newt couldn't help but wonder about the smile that Gally had given him since he had a feeling it was anything but real. "Alright, well shall we get going then?" Gally asked as he gestured to the door. Newt nodded and gave him a somewhat grateful smile before nodding to the doctors and quickly leaving the room.

As soon as they were far enough down the hallway and out of ear shot of the doctors, Gally quickly turned and faced him with an unreadable expression. "So you're the one that the fuss is all about, hmm?" He said ominously as Newt swallowed hard and found it hard to remain calm under the bigger boy's scrutinizing gaze. "I guess so." Newt stuttered out making Gally crack a rather unusual smile. "Good enough for me, then." He repeated with a low chuckle and Newt found it odd that he had chosen the same words as Dr. Anderson. Shrugging to himself once Gally turned around to lead him to their first class he figured that it was just a coincidence and nothing to think about. Putting his headphones back into his ears, he turned his music to the highest volume and stuck his hands in his pockets and followed the strange boy to his first class in his new life.


End file.
